fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante Royard (Alternate Timeline)
Dante Royard (だんてろやるど Dante Royarudo) also infamously known as the Phantom King (ふぁんとむきんぐ Fantomu Kingu) is an extremely powerful Dark Mage of his time. He comes from a future where the world is in chaos, Malleus Maleficarum and its members have been destroyed in a battle with the Magic Council, controlled by Acnologia. Magic has been abolished and all users are considered criminals punishable by a death sentence- Magi Magni Magnus. Dante has been subjegated to it, however he survived and no longer has magic in his body. Appearance Being from the future, albeit of an unknown timeline, Dante looks like a man in his mid 30s. He's of a lean, but muscular build and has short, jet black spiky hair with his bangs falling slightly in front his eyes. His eyes are blood red with slitted pupils that glow when he uses magic. His usual outfit is comprised mainly of a black suit with a white formal shirt underneath and a flamboyant, intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length trench coat as well as white silk gloves. He also wears a red fedora hat with a wide, floppy brim and black leather riding boots. Personality History Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Intelligence: Dante possesses intelligence and foresight that has made some people believe he is omniscient. The sheer amount of battle experience he has acquired in his life makes him almost unable to be caught of guard. He can spot people's strengths, weaknesses and in many occasions their possible movements and strategies almost immediately. Coupled with his belief in humanity, this is perhaps his most powerful asset. Before, he used to think that every person is capable of kindness, no matter who they are. Now, he believes that people are only capable of sinning, thus he judges everyone unbiasedly, regardless of what he may say. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: In order for Dante to better utilize his magic Take Over, he must possess the physical and not just magical capabilities to handle the power of his demons. For that, he was trained in various forms of martial arts and physical discipline. He possesses immense knowledge and experience in fighting that makes him dangerous even without his magic. *'Enhanced Strength': Despite his lean stature, Dante is amazingly strong, capable of fighting people far bigger and with more muscle mass than himself. *'Enhanced Speed & Reflexes': Being trained in martial arts and physical discipline, Dante has equally impressive speed. He can move at speeds that would leave average mages with no time to react. When attacked he can easily change the direction of his attacks, leaving his opponent guessing his next moves and forcing them to rely on their own reflexes to survive. This, coupled with his magic could leave even some of the most powerful opponents at a bind. Incredible Luck: Even in areas of probability being against him, when it comes to his own life Dante is still easily able to instinctually turn things to his advantage. When being trained by his master he has survived falls from cliffs, encounters with wild and dangerous animals, attacks from various dangerous men and even surviving his first demon, Mammon. Immense Endurance & Durability: Dante's most astonishing traits. Despite his size, he can take hits that would kill even the above average mages. He can even survive some very powerful magic attacks which barely hurt him. His stamina is also nothing to sniff at. His Take Over forms exhaust not only magic, but also put great strain on the mind and body as the caster transforms into the demon and uses its power. Constant use has strengthened him to be able to fight for long periods of time and with the training he has received by his mentor, he can do it even while under severe conditions. Magic Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): After the use of the death sentence on him, Dante has managed to fully fuse with the demon Mephisto, granting him exclusive and immensly powerful control of this magic. Unfortunately, he cannot use any other magic because of it. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Dark Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Zikimura